


Ghost in the Machine

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Elizabeth Moore is in London for a movie, there she meets Tom and Ben. Once filming starts, random, unexplanable things start happening





	1. Chapter 1

The sun hung low in the sky as people started to file into a convention centre, all dressed in their best clothes. Slowly the people started to fill one of the many ballrooms that had been converted into a dinning hall with a stage at the front. Multiple display cases, covered with black sheets lined the stage. A podium stood in the middle. Outside the sound of a motorcycle caused a stir in the people entering the centre. The rider parked the bike off to the side and hopped off. They took off their helmet and long, curly, emerald green hair tumbled out of the helmet. She set it on the back of the bike and straightened her dress. She was wearing a long black dress, a long sleeved, high collared fitted blouse. It looked as though she had just stepped out of the 1800's. She opened up a saddle bag on the back of the bike and pulled out a a purse and went through it and pulled out an envelope. She put the purse over her shoulder and crossed the street to the convention centre. The crowed had started moving again. She got up to the entrance and she held out the envelope with an invitation. The door man looked her up and down with a look of disgust and took extra time looking over the invitation. She rolled her grey eyes in annoyance. He finally decided that it was legit and waved her through. She did an over exaggerated curtsy then walked in. 

The lady found a table close to the back and kind of in the corner. She sat down and threw her legs into the seat beside her. She leaned over and adjusted the laces on her green and black, lacy Victorian boots. She then leaned back and got comfortable and tongued her lip ring. After everyone had taken their seats food was brought out to the tables. First was bread sticks and salad. The lady grabbed a bread stick and started ripping it apart and eating it piece by piece. Eventually an older gentleman in a nice suit appeared at the podium and the hall went quite.   
"Thank you ladies and gentleman for attending the 75th annual charity event. Please, enjoy the food and each other. With out further adieu, I bring you the first item up for bid..." the gentleman said. The whole night went along in that manner. Food was taking away and more food brought out. The lady ate, but not as much as she could have. She honestly didn't want to be there, but one of her paintings was being auctioned that night and her promoter thought it would be a good idea to show up and possibly talk to the person that decided to buy it. She wouldn't of even been in the country at all but she had, by some grace of god, got offered a role in a movie that was starting production the next week. Some time during dessert, which she happily ate all of, her painting was finally up for bid. She wiped her mouth and put her feet down and sat up a bit straighter and actually paid attention to it.   
"And up next is a one of a kind Elizabeth Moore painting, painted especially for this occasion. We'll start the bid at 1.000 Euro..." Elizabeth had to admit that she was surprised that they started so high, but she wasn't complaining, it was going to a good cause. It finally sold for 1500 Euro. There were a couple more things sold before the auction was over.   
"Thank you everyone for your generous contributions. Now, if you would head down the hall a couple doors, there will be a small after party with dancing and for mingling. Thank you, have a safe night, and good night" the older gentleman closed the auction and left the stage. Elizabeth wanted to go home and curl up with a book, but she knew her promoter would be pissed if she didn't stick around for a little bit after to talk to people. She didn't get up right away, she decided to let everyone else file out before attempting to leave the room. She pulled out her phone and got to working on some things. She hadn't realized that two people had sat down in front of her until one of them cleared their throat. Elizabeth looked up and had to suppress a scream at who was sitting in front of her. She took a second to compose herself before speaking.   
"Hello" she said, she was surprised at how even her voice had sounded, because inside she was screaming like a little girl.  
"Hi" they both said  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked smiling and looking at the two  
"Well yes, actually, me and my friend here had saw you sitting alone and looking extremely bored and wondered if you'd like some company" said the one with black hair  
"Uh...Yea, sure...If you want...I'm Elizabeth" she said holding out her hand. The black haired guy took it first and shook it   
"I'm..."  
"Benedict and Tom....I most definitely know who you are" she said letting out a small laugh. Tom took her hand next and kissed her knuckles. She couldn't help the blush that creeped up onto her cheeks.   
"So, ready to go mingle?" asked Tom  
"Not really...But I guess I have to" she said standing up and grabbing her purse. The other two stood up and waited for her. She made her way around the table and the trio headed out of the room and down the hall to where the 'after party' was being held.   
"How much you wanna bet there will be a string quartet and fancy looking waiters and snacks?" asked Elizabeth  
"I don't doubt it" said Ben. 

They arrived to the doors, there were two gentleman standing in front of them. As they approached they opened the doors for the trio.  
"A bit over the top, but ok" said Elizabeth laughing a bit. Once they entered the sounds of strings were heard playing a moderately fast song. Waiters in tuxes were walking around with trays full off fancy hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Elizabeth took a glass and downed all of it and put it back. Tom and Ben looked at her with smiles  
"What? I'm gonna need a whole bottle to get through this. I hate big...functions" she said looked around  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they started playing a waltz" said Tom  
"Oh god I hope not" said Elizabeth. She took another look around and saw a bar off in the corner "Jackpot" she said making her way, surprisingly easy, through the crowed to get to it, Tom and Ben right behind her. After dodging people she finally made it.   
"Jack and coke please" she asked the bartender who nodded and got to making her drink.  
"Jack and coke?" asked Tom  
"Yea, why not." she grabbed the drink and handed the bartender the money for it plus a tip. She turned to them and started drinking.  
"Well then" said Ben ordering a drink as well.  
"Why don't you like big parties"  
"I grew up with them, my parent's were diplomats so, I was dragged to every party. It was fun when I was younger, but as I got older it started to get very boring" she said taking another drink  
"That painting, that was yours wasn't it?" asked Ben joining them  
"Yup. Totally bull shitted it. I did it all with my left hand" she laughed  
"What? Why?" asked Ben laughing  
"I don't know. Just felt like trying something different...Yea, that's a lie as well. My promoter thought it would be good to get my name out there more and volunteered me to do a painting for the auction. I was all for it until he started telling me that I had to paint something specific. So, just to spite him I did it all with my left and and did the night before the deadline" she took another drink  
"Wow" said Tom  
"Ms. Moore" said a middle aged gentleman behind her.   
"Watch this" she said under her breath. She put on a smile and turned around.  
"Yes?" she said in a little more pleasant voice  
"That painting, it was very amazing. I was the one that bought it" said the guy  
"Really? Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it. It means so much to me Mr..." she said holding out her hand  
"Poole, Joey Poole" he said taking her hand and shaking it gently  
"Joey Poole as in your father was William Poole correct?" she asked  
"Yes, actually. Have you met him?" he asked  
"Oh yes! Many times. He was a very good friend of my family. How is he doing? I haven't seem him in so many years" she said. Joey's expression went from happy to a bit sad  
"Well.."  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry! When?" she asked, her smile falling  
"A couple months ago" he said  
"Oh. I'm am so sorry for your loss. He was truly a great man" she said hugging him. He hugged her back.   
"Thank you. But you know him, he wouldn't want us to be sad"  
"Oh no, he'd want us to drink in his honor" she said with a small laugh, he laughed as well. She held out her drink to him, he did the same with his drink "To a wonderful man who was taking too soon" she said. They clinked glasses and drank.  
"I should be getting back to mingling. It was a pleasure meeting you" he said  
"And you" he turned and left. She turned back to Tom and Ben  
"Well, that was sad"  
"Yea. I remember when I was younger he'd be the one to sneak in fireworks and other things to make the parties more lively" she said laughing. The music switched and a waltz started playing, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. There was a tap on her shoulder by an older gentleman. She turned and smiled  
"Yes?" she asked  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked  
"Oh, no thank you..." she was cut off by Tom  
"Oh she would love to. Don't let her fool you" he said with a smirk. Elizabeth turned to him and glared.   
"That was such a Loki thing to do" she hissed at him as she downed her drink and slammed it on the bar "I will get you back for this" she put on her fake smile and turned back to the gentleman and put her hand out.   
"Lead the way good sir" She said. He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor where a good few other people had gathered. They fell into step automatically  
"That really was a dick move" said Ben laughing.  
"I know, I couldn't help it. Besides, now I can cut in" said Tom smirking  
"She's gonna kill you" Said Ben finishing his drink.   
"Nah, I'll use you as a shield and run away"  
"Gee, thanks" they both let out a laugh. Tom then made his way through the crowed and found Elizabeth. He tapped the guy on the shoulder  
"May I?" he asked. The gentleman smiled big and stepped away  
"Be my guest. It was a pleasure dancing with you Ms. Moore, not many younger folk know how to properly dance these days"  
"The pleasure was all mine. Have a good rest of the night" she said as the guy walked away. Tom stepped in and they got to dancing.   
"Having fun yet?" he asked  
"Not really. What the actual fuck was that?" she asked, not being able to keep the smile off her face  
"Oh, you have to admit, it was good" he said  
"I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean that I'm still not gonna get my revenge" she said now laughing.  
"I can't wait"  
"You wont be saying that once it happens" they finished out the dance and made their way back to Ben and the bar.   
"How was the dance?" asked Ben smiling  
"Utterly terrible" said Elizabeth laughing.  
"So, how about we get out of here and have some real fun?" asked Ben  
"Count me in" said Elizabeth with a wide smile. They turned to leave an a teenager bumped into her.  
"Oh, sorry Ma'am" he said, keeping his head down. She reached behind her and grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her. She spun him around and looked him in the eyes.   
"Give it back" she said  
"I..I don't know what your talking about?" he said looking around  
"My wallet, give it back" she said holding out her other hand that wasn't attached to his collar. He let out a sigh and dug into his pocket and pulled out her wallet. She took it. He went to walk away but she didn't let him go. "And the others..." she said  
"What?" he asked  
"Oh don't play dumb, you are a very terrible liar" she said motioning to one of the security guards.   
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked  
"You may want to search this kid. I'm sure you'll find stolen wallets and jewelry on him" said Elizabeth. The guard nodded and took him away.  
"Damn. Not bad" said Tom  
"I learn from the best" she said clasping Ben on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Tom smiled and Ben let out a laugh as they followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside they trio stopped on the sidewalk to talk about where they were going to go.   
"There's a bar around the corner" said Tom  
"It's only 8, should we get changed first and meet there?" Elizabeth asked  
"Sounds good. What's your number, I'll text you the address" said Tom. Elizabeth gave her number and he sent her a text.   
"Awesome, so, meet at 9?" she asked  
"Sounds good" said Ben  
"See you guys in a bit" she said. Before she could cross the street though someone yelled at her.   
"Hey bitch!" she turned around and looked around. The kid from the party walked out of the ally by the building. He walked up to her and pulled out a gun. She threw her hands up and looked over to Ben and Tom. They were getting ready to move in but she stopped them with a shake of her head. Ben then pulled out his phone.  
"You cost me money. My bosses wont be very happy about that." he said. She rolled her eyes.   
"Seriously?" She looked over at the two guys and smiled "You guy's may not want to blink...You'll miss something very awesome" she said, they both looked at her, mouths open in shock. She turned back to the guy and brought her hand up quick, grabbed the gun from his hand with one hand, grabbed his wrist with the other and wrenched it behind his back and kicked out is knees. He fell face down. She leaned down and put her knee on the small of his back.  
"Alright Kid, you've got two options...One, you wait here for the police, or two I snap your arm like a twig and knock your ass out. Which will it be?" she asked. The kid let out a groan and tried to get her off of him, but it wasn't working. "Oh come on kid, your not going anywhere" she finished just as a couple cop cars showed up. The cops filed out of the car. Elizabeth dropped the clip from the gun and caught it with her other hand and expelled the one bullet in the chamber before handing it over to one of the officers, while the other took over her spot and arrested the kid.   
"Thank you Ma'am" said one of the officers  
"Your are very welcome" she walked away back to Tom and Ben, who still looked shocked.   
"How in the hell?" asked Tom  
"Practice. Parent's wanted me to take up ballet, I wanted to learn how to fight. We finally compromised on both" she said  
"Remind me to never fuck with you" said Ben  
"You hear that Tom...Don't fuck with me" she said smiling, Tom shook his head  
"I'm doomed"  
"Yes you are. So, 9 still?" she asked. They both nodded. She finally managed to cross the street and hop onto her motorcycle and ride off.   
"That is one hell of a woman" said Ben walking toward his car, Tom just nodded and followed.

Elizabeth pulled up to her hotel and parked her bike. She jumped off and headed toward the elevators to her room. Once inside she flopped down on the bed and took off her boots. She then walked to the closet and pulled out her outfit for the night then went to the restroom to get changed. When she emerged she had on a pair of black leather pants and a green tank top which reveled a half sleeve of B-movie horror movie monsters along with a portrait of Vincent Price and Edgar Allen Poe and wings on her shoulder blades with Starry Night inside of them. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on a pair of combat boots covered in buckles. She threw on a couple bracelets and grabbed a leather jacket that was hanging on the back of the door. She checked her makeup in the mirror one last time, thin line of eyeliner with green eye shadow. She adjusted her lip ring and headed out the door. 

The taxi pulled up in front of the bar and parked. She went up to the front, but didn't go it. She waited for Tom and Ben to show up. She didn't have to wait long. Tom and Ben walked up behind her.  
"Ready?" asked Tom  
"Yup!" she said as they walked toward the front. They all pulled out their wallets and showed the doorman their ID's and walked in. They grabbed a circular booth toward the back and slid in, Elizabeth in the middle of the two guys. A waitress came around and smiled at them.  
"What can I get you guys?" she asked  
"Jack and Coke and 3 shots of whiskey" Elizabeth said  
"Just a beer" said Tom  
"Same thanks" said Ben. The waitress nodded as she wrote down their orders and left.   
"Shots, already?" asked Tom  
"Of course" she smiled at them. The waitress came back with their drinks and laid them out. They all nodded in thanks and she walked away. Elizabeth passed out the shots to everyone.   
"To...Uh..Hell, I don't know" she said laughing, which caused everyone else to laugh. They just clinked glasses and took the shots and slammed the glasses down.   
"So, if I remember correctly, you aren't originally from here. What brings you to London, besides the charity?" asked Ben  
"If you remember correctly? Have you been facebook stalking me?" she asked taking a drink  
"Maybe. Your name sounded familiar, so when I got home I googled you" He said  
"Well then. I'm here for a movie actually. I don't know how the hell I got referred for it or how the hell I got it, but I did and so, here I am"  
"What movie?" asked Tom  
"Can't say, actually. I'm sure I've said too much already" she let out a small laugh  
"We know how that is" said Ben, taking a drink.   
"Hey there honey...How about you leave these guys and come over with me and I show you a better time than these guys" said a bigger guy, who had stumbled over to the table, everyone rolled their eyes.   
"How about no" she said, crossing her arms.   
"Ohh, playing hard to get, I like that"  
"The lady said no" said Ben sitting up straighter. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder  
"Down boy, I got this...Ok. I'll come with you...On one condition...You have to beat me in a drinking contest and a game of pool right afterwords" she said, both Ben and Tom shot there heads over to her  
"What? You can't" said Tom  
"Trust me...I can...Deal?" she asked  
"Heh, your on." he said as he brought over the waitress.  
"10 shots of tequila please, plus 2 beers in a pint" the waitress nodded and hurried off  
"Tequila...You must really want to come with me then" said the guy smiling  
"Actually no, I just really like tequila" she said as the waitress came back with the drinks. They grabbed each of there shots and beer.  
"Alright. You have to finish your beer first then get to the shots. Then we go and play a game of pool...Understood?" she said, the guy nodded.   
"Boy's would one of you like to count us off?" she asked  
"I really don't think you should do this, it could end very bad" said Tom looking concerned  
"Nah...I got this"  
"Ready, set, go" said Ben, looking very amused, but also a bit concerned. Elizabeth and the guy both took their beers and downed them, Elizabeth was a fraction of a second faster. She slammed down the pint glass and started onto the shots. Once she finished a shot she set it on the table face down. They both finished at the same time.   
"Ready for this?" she asked smiling  
"You bet" the guy said. Tom slid out of the booth and Elizabeth behind him, Ben slid out of the other side and followed the two to the pool table that was up on a landing. Elizabeth stumbled a bit and caught her toe on the step up, but caught herself. She let out a small laugh  
"There's a step there" she said as she walked over to the cues. "You rack big guy" she said choosing a cue as the guy racked.   
"Alright, are you seriously sure about this?" asked Ben  
"Yea, you can hardly stand" said Tom  
"I told you guys...I got this" she said with a wink. She turned around "Bartender! Cider please" she screamed. A waitress heard and brought her a cup. She took a couple big gulps and handed it to Ben. Once the guy was done racking she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a 100 dollar bill and slammed it on the table. The guy just laughed and pulled one out as well and set it down on top of hers. Tom and Ben looked at each other in surprise  
"Yea, there's no way this could go badly" said Tom pinching the top of his nose  
"Oh, come on, it's very entertaining. And I am quite positive she can hold her own" said Ben taking a drink of her drink. Elizabeth chalked up her cue and aligned it. She pulled it back and snapped it forward, successfully breaking the other balls apart, she didn't, however, get any in. She stepped back and motioned for the other guy to take his turn as she stepped back to Ben and Tom and took her drink. She downed the rest of it and set it down.  
"I swear to god if you say 'another' I will loose it right here" said Tom laughing. She grabbed the glass again and looked it over. She found a trashcan and slammed it down into it, breaking it "ANOTHER!" she screamed the broke into laughter. Tom threw his hands in the air and started laughing as well  
"I should have kept my mouth shut" he said, Ben had to lean against a wall to keep himself upright.   
"You really should have" she said in between laughs. The guy got a couple balls in but missed his next one. She walked up and took her shot and missed as well   
"Oops" she said stepping back to the boys.   
"Like taking candy from a baby" said the guy. The waitress brought over another drink. Before she could walk off Elizabeth pulled out a ten and handed it to the lady "For the glass" she just said, the waitress smiled and walked off. She then turned to Ben and Tom, pulling out a dollar.   
"I need one of you to go to the jukebox and play 'Werewolves In London' " she said smiling. Tom and Ben looked at each other and smiled  
"You have got to be kidding me..." said Ben  
"Seriously?" said Tom  
"Oh yes" She stood up straighter and took a drink. Ben walked off toward the jukebox and entered the song. She handed her drink to Tom and winked again before turning away. The song started playing. She lined up the cue and just as the song really got into it she snapped the stick forward and hit in her ball. She continued to do this with the rest, sometimes throwing some English onto the Cue ball. Once she was down to the eight ball she smiled at the guy  
"I honestly don't know what came over me...Must be the booze" she said laughing. She circled the table to find a good shot. The 8 ball was blocked by one of his balls. She found a good spot, flipped the cue behind her back.  
"Corner pocket" she said as she jumped the cue ball over his ball, hitting the 8 ball and sending it into the pocket she called. She set the cue down and grabbed the money. Before she could pull it back the guys hand was on top of hers  
"I don't think so bitch! You cheated"  
"Actually, I didn't, I just played dumb" she smiled he went to punch her but she dodged it and threw her elbow into the guys nose, who in turn fell back. She grabbed the money and pocketed it. She walked over to Ben and Tom and took her drink and downed it.   
"That was amazing" said Ben  
"Told you guy's I had it handled" she said  
"Uh...Company" said Tom, pointing to the guy coming at her with his cue. He swung it at her and she ducked to his left, she misjudged though and hit the cue rack causing them to fall. The guy came at her again, she positioned one of the cues on the floor onto her foot and kicked it up and caught it and blocked just as he was coming down on her. They went back and forth for a bit. He managed though to get through one time and break the stick on the side of her head. She went down. Before the guy could hit her again a couple of officer's came and tackled the guy. Elizabeth sat up, holding her head. Tom dropped down beside her with a towel and put in on her wound and held it there.  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
"Yea...Just, seeing double" she said letting out a small laugh. A cop appeared behind Tom and leaned down  
"Are you alright Ma'am?" he asked  
"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for the commotion. I didn't realize he was going to be a sore looser" she said  
"It's alright Ma'am. Just as long as you're fine"  
"Yup, just a small bump. I've had worse" she smiled up at him  
"Well, you guy's be safe the rest of the night" he got up and left.   
"Thank you" she said as she grabbed Tom's hand that was holding the towel to remove it to look at how much blood was there. Ben then leaned down and took her head in his hands and moved her head a bit to get a better look at the wound.  
"He got you pretty good" said Bed  
"Yea...I say we get out of here." she said trying to stand up but falling back down. "I'm way to drunk to try and figure this out" she said laughing. Tom and Ben grabbed each of her arms and pulled her up gently. Tom put a hand around her waist and her arm around his shoulders and helped her walk. She pulled out the money she had won and handed it to Ben. "For the tip" she said, he wasn't about to take it, but he figured it would be best not to argue. He went up to the bar to pay the tab and met Tom and Elizabeth outside.   
"So, I say we take her back to my place, it's closer" said Ben, Tom agreed.  
"What? I get to go to see Benedict Cumberbatch's place? Nice" she said punching the air. Ben laughed and started walking toward his car, Tom followed, a little slower as he was trying to help Elizabeth walk.   
"So, you were drunk the whole time?" asked Tom  
"Oh yea, I'm very amazing at pretending to not be, but now I'm not trying to show off for muscle douche and it's just you guys, so, yea...I'm sorry in advance for any stupid or embarrassing things I do" she said. They finally made it to his car. Tom got her into the back and handed her the towel, to which she put it back on her head. He shut the door and got into the passenger seat. Once everyone was settled Ben put the car into gear and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived at Ben's house about fifteen minutes later. They got out and Tom went to the back seat and helped Elizabeth out.   
"I think I can walk now. Everything has stopped spinning" she said getting out of the car and standing for a second before walking toward the door. Tom, though, stayed right beside her just in case. Ben unlocked the door and they all filed in. Ben started turning on lights as they made their way further into the house.   
"Lets get her to the restroom and get the cut cleaned out" said Ben leading them to it. Ben opened the door and turned on the light. Elizabeth's eyes got wide  
"Holy shit! This bathroom is bigger than my apartment" she said looking at everything. She made her way to the tub and sat down on the edge while Ben pulled out a first aid kit and handed it to Tom.   
"You get her cleaned up and I'll make us some tea and throw together some snacks" said Ben walking out of the bathroom. Tom sat down on the other side of her and set the kit up in the toilet. He pulled out a cotton ball and doused it in rubbing alcohol and started working to clean the wound. As soon as it touched her she let out a hiss  
"Sorry" said Tom as he continued to clean it out. Once he was satisfied he actually examined the cut. It wasn't to deep, but it was deep enough. He went through the kit and found some butterfly stitches. He opened a couple of those and placed them over the wound then took out a medium sized band aid and put it over the cut.  
"All better" he said. She looked over and smiled at him before hugging him.  
"Thank you" she said, he hugged back and smiled  
"You are very welcome" she started to laugh "What?" he asked  
"I'm hugging Tom Hiddleston, in a bathroom at Benedict Cumberbatch's house" she said laughing harder. Tom pulled back and laughed  
"Why's that funny?" he asked, amused. She pointed to herself.  
"Drunk remember? Everything's funny" she said standing up, Tom got up with her.  
"Well, I guess that's a good excuse" he said as they made their way out of the bathroom. Tom lead her to the kitchen

"It lives!" she said walking up to the breakfast bar and sitting in one of the chairs and watching Ben.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Ben handing her a cup of tea and water.   
"I've been better. Even though it feels like a marching band is marching over time in my head" she said, then started laughing again before taking a drink of water.   
"Let me guess, you just had the mental image of tiny little people with tiny little instruments marching around right?" asked Ben setting a bowl of various fruits in front of her.   
"My god...You really are Sherlock" she said, but couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing again. Ben shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as well. He turned back to the teapot and poured him and Tom glasses and sat down on either side of Elizabeth.   
"Where'd you learn to play billiards?" asked Ben  
"My father, but mom's not supposed to know" she said, the last part was a whisper  
"Don't worry, we wont tell her" said Tom   
"Good, because she'd kill me, not like, literal kill, but, like, kill..." she said getting a confused look on her face.   
"Tonight was definitely fun" said Ben  
"Oh yea. It's not every day I get to go out and teach a douche a lesson. It felt good" she said sitting up straighter and popping a grape into her mouth.  
"Besides hustling, fighting, dancing, and being able to drink a fair amount, what else can you do?" asked Tom  
"I can play the piano, guitar, violin, cook, paint...Uh...There may be more, but, I'm not thinking to well at the moment" she said letting out a snort, to which her eyes got wide and she covered her mouth, which caused the two to burst out laughing. "Well, that's embarrassing" she said taking a drink of Tea.   
"Not at all, it was adorable" said Tom, which caused Elizabeth's smile to get wider. The rest of the night was filled with the trio talking and sharing stories and more drinking on the two boys ends.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to something heavy on her chest. She opened her eye's but closed them as the sight of the sun. She opened her eyes a bit more slowly this time and looked down to see Tom sleeping on his stomach, but his head and arm thrown over her chest and one of his legs was in between her legs, she on the other hand was on her back with one arm thrown out to the side and the other resting on his back. She also took note that they were both laying sideways, across the bed as opposed to long ways. She put her head back onto it and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered getting to the bar and doing the drinking contest and beating the guy in pool then after that was all in pieces. Fighting and getting a pool cue to the head, coming back to Ben's, Tom cleaning up her head, then eating fruit and more drinking and then black. She lifted her free had to her head and rubbed her eyes. She was surprised at the lack of headache and hangover though. She wanted to get up, but she didn't want to disturb Tom. She of course didn't mind staying like that for a bit longer, but she really had to go to the bathroom. So she tried to scoot herself out from under him without moving so much. She almost was out but Tom's hand grabbed her wrist.   
"Don't get up yet" he said, his voice muffled by the bed. She smiled  
"I have to, but I promise I'll be back" she said, Tom said something then let go of her wrist. She went to the bathroom and did what she had to. She then went to the mirror and took off the bandage to check out her head. It was now purple and blue and a bit red. She decided to let it breath a bit and threw away the bandage before leaving the bathroom. She went back to the bed and checked the clock, it was 6am.  
"Too early" she said to herself. She looked to the bed and saw that Tom was now laying the correct way in the bed, under the covers. She wasn't so sure about getting back into bed with him, well, she was definitely sure about wanting to get back into bed with him. She decided to throw caution to the wind and pulled back the blankets.  
"If you want me back in bed with you you have to scoot over a bit, bed hog" she said poking him in the side. He groaned and moved over a bit. She let out a laugh and slipped back into the bed and rolled to her side, with her back to him and got comfortable again. She was surprised though when Tom's arm and made it's away across her stomach and pulled her closer to him. She was very certain that her face was turning all kind of shades of red, but she was not going to complain. She got herself more comfortable and closed her eyes.   
The rest of the week went by as normal, with Tom, Ben, and Elizabeth going about their lives and hanging out whenever they can.


	4. Chapter 4

The week after the auction quickly came to an end and Elizabeth awoke to her alarm going off. She reached over and hit a button on top and rolled out of bed. Today was the day production started and she was actually very excited to start on it. She gathered all of her luggage, which she had packed the night before, and put it by the front door. She was told to leave her things and someone would be by to pick them up and drop them off at her trailer on set. She quickly got changed into a loose pair of jeans with holes in the knee's, a Megadeth tank and threw her hair up. She put on a pair of red converse and made sure she had all of her things before heading out to her bike and heading to set. 

She arrived about 20 minutes later. She had to stop because there was a huge wrought iron gate in her way. She looked around and saw someone come out of a small brick building beside the gate.   
"Can I help you miss?" he asked  
"Yes, Uhm, I'm here for the movie...I was given this address, but I think I may have made a wrong turn..." She said  
"Oh no Miss, your in the right place. I'll open the gate for you. Just follow the driveway all the way back. You can't miss your destination" said the guy as he walked back to the building. A minute later the gates swung open. She put her bike into gear and headed in. It took her another 10 minutes to ascend the driveway. When she finally got to the end she had to stop again, but this time to take in the magnitude and beauty of the mansion that stood in front of her. It was surrounded by thick woods and was eerily quiet, besides the random noises made from the people walking around and some generators on the trailers.   
"Holy shit..." she looked around and saw a couple of trailers and a decently sized barn off to the side of the mansion. She drove the rest of the way up and stopped where every one else seemed to be parked. She set up her bike and started up to the front, slowly, trying to take everything in. It was truly breath taking.   
"Ms. Moore I presume" said a lady who was walking up to her  
"Yes...Is this really where we'll be filming?" she asked  
"Oh yes, isn't it beautiful?! It was one of the first mansions to be built in this part. 1689 it was built. Thanks to the owners it has been fully restored to it's original glory, with updated appliances and plumbing of course" said the lady  
"Wow"  
"Truly. I'm Maria by the way, I'll be your hair and make up person. Your here before anyone else. Lets get you inside and get things started" she said taking Elizabeth's arm and leading her to one of the trailers. Once inside Maria motioned to a seat and Elizabeth took it. She took off her jacket and got comfortable.   
"Would you like any coffee or breakfast?" asked Maria  
"Uh, yea, sure, thanks...Uhm, french vanilla if you have it?"  
"Of course. Just a second" she stepped out of the trailer and came back a minute later. "I had the assistant go get some from the kitchen. Now, lets, see. How should we do you up. I have an idea, but, lets experiment a bit" said Maria rubbing her hands together.   
"Whatever you say, your the professional"  
"Alright, I'll give you the choice of hair color, even though I absolutely adore your green" said Maria  
"Oh thank you. You know, I've never been a blond, I think I'll do that...Or red"  
"Hm...Let's put you in a blond wig and see what that looks like. Do you want really long hair or medium?"   
"Long"  
"Alright. Just a second" said Maria as she walked behind a partition and came back with a straight blond wig that would fall to about mid back. Maria set the wig head down and got to braiding Elizabeth's hair and then pinning it up. She also took some gel and slicked back the rest of her hair to tame any flyaways.   
"You ready for this?" asked Maria  
"Yes" with that Maria fitted the wig onto her head. She fixed a couple things and then stepped out of the way for Elizabeth to see.  
"Holy shit, I look so different!" she said as she put her hands up to the wig and started playing with it. "This is amazing! I want this" There was a knock on the door before it opened. There was a guy standing there with a cup of coffee and a tray of fruit.  
"Ah, thank you Steve" she said taking the things and setting them in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the coffee and took a big sip before going for the fruit. While she was eating Maria got to finishing with the wig.  
"Perfect. Just got to attach it so it stays" she said taking out a bottle of liquid and a paint brush. She got to putting the liquid all around the edge of the wig and stuck it to her head. She then took out a couple makeup things and got to making her eyebrows disappear. Once that was done she took out some fake hair and got to giving her blond eyebrows. After that was done she got to styling the wig  
"How would you like it styled?" she asked  
"Uh...Like, fancy updo thing, but like, not to fancy...I don't know how to describe it" said Elizabeth  
"I think I know what your talking about" she got to brushing her hair and separating it. She took out a curling iron and started putting tight curls into the wig. Once that was done she took a section from the top of her head and braided it and wound it into a knot and pinned it up. She took the rest of the hair and pinned some random curls along the bottom. The rest she left hanging down. She then grabbed a thing of hairspray and put a good amount in it to make it stay.  
"Now, makeup, I think this we'll make it simple" she said pulling out a full makeup kit and setting a bunch oft things on the table in front of her. Maria had decided on black eyeliner drawn on thin with a grey eye shadow that blended into white.   
"Do you have a retainer for your lip ring?" asked Maria  
"Oh, yes, sorry" she said leaning over to her jacket and pulling out a small ziplock bag. She took out her normal lip ring and slipped in a clear stud. Once that was done Maria put on a light red lipstick onto her lips.  
"And we're done here" Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes.   
"Oh my god, I don't even look like me...But I do...Wow"  
"Now, I'm gonna send you over to the trailer beside this one so you can get into costume"  
"Awesome! Thank you" Elizabeth stood up and took her plate and coffee and headed over to the next trailer. As she was walking over two cars pulled up and Ben and Tom stepped out. They took a look at the place and just stopped  
"Wow" said Ben  
"You can say that again" said Tom. They both looked over as Maria walked up to them.   
"Ahh, nice of you to join us. We already got one of your coworkers done. I'm sure you guy's wont take as long" she said leading them to the trailer  
"And who is it?" asked Tom  
"I'm not allowed to say. You all will meet shortly" she said smiling  
"Weird" said Ben. They followed Maria. 

Inside the wardrobe trailer Elizabeth was getting shoved into a corset.  
"This is so amazing! Like, I feel awesome!" she said as she ran her hands up and down the corset.  
"You say that now, but wait until you've been shooting for 10 hours and then come back to me and tell me it's awesome" said the lady laughing  
"True" the lady finished lacing the corset and turned and grabbed a dress.   
"Alright, pants off. Time to get girly" Elizabeth stepped out of her pants as the lady handed her a bright red dress with black flowers along the bodice and black lace around the bottom. It had mid-length sleeves and was high collared and was straight with just a little bit of poof. The lady put it on over Elizabeth's head and pulled it down. Once it was settled the lady got to buttoning the back. Once that was done Elizabeth turned to look in the mirror.   
"Damn this is amazing!"  
"Time for the shoes" she said. Elizabeth stepped down off the podium and sat in a chair so the lady could help her into a pair of Victorian boots, red.  
"Hey, I have these boots at home" said Elizabeth smiling.  
"Well that's good. Least you'll be used to walking and standing in them" she said as she finished lacing them up.   
"Alright my dear, Your ready to head to set. Have fun"  
"Oh I will...Uh...I just go into the front doors right?" she asked  
"No, your starting in the barn"  
"Oh, right, thank you" she opened the door and stepped out and started toward the barn. 

Inside the barn was filled with camera's, lights, and other various equipment needed. And on the far side of the barn was a makeshift living room, kitchen, entrance way, and a dinning room. There were multiple people running around trying to set things up. She walked in the rest of the way. There was a middle aged guy sitting in a chair that said directer. She walked up to it and stood beside him.  
"Uhm...Hello? Mr. Knight?" she said. The guy turned and his face lit up with a smile.   
"Miss Elizabeth! So good to see you!" he pulled her into a hug  
"I'm so glad you accepted my offer for this" he said pulling back and looking her over.  
"Well, thank you for considering me. I was actually surprised you wanted me" she said  
"I was too, to be quite honest, but, you were exactly what I was looking for, your father was right" he said laughing.   
"Well, don't let him hear you say that" she said laughing as well  
"You seem to be the first one here. The other's should be here shortly"  
"Who are the others?"  
"You know I can't say. I like surprises"  
"Alright then"  
"Go ahead and have a seat or go explore the set. I'll call you over when the other's show up" said Knight  
"Ok" she said. She turned toward the living room and started to walk around. It had a huge picture window behind a red velvet high back couch with a back drop of 1800's London. To the right of it was a black leather high back chair and to the left a red velvet chase lounge. In the middle of the room stood a thick coffee table covered in notebooks and a candelabra. On the left wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled to over capacity with books with a fireplace splitting the shelves in half in the middle. And the other wall had shelves as well but this had pictures and random knickknacks. Beside that was an archway that lead into the kitchen and beside that was the entrance hall with a coat rack and an umbrella holder. She walked over to the bookshelf and started going through the books. She was pleasantly surprised that the books were actually books and not blank. A lot of them were classics along with some she had never heard of before. She found one and pulled it out and went to the chase lounge and sat down and started reading.

About 10 minutes later Tom and Ben walked into the barn and stopped as well and took everything in.   
"This place is crazy" said Ben, who now sported a shoulder length blond wig pulled back into a loose ponytail and glasses and is wearing brown plaid dress pants, a plain brown vest with a white button up shirt under that and a fitted jacket to match the pants.   
"If the barn looks this amazing I'm excited to see what the mansion looks like" said Tom taking everything in as well. Tom was able to keep his natural hair but it was now styled straight and brushed off to the side. He was wearing the same type of suit except his was grey. Their eyes finally landed on the set in front of them.  
"Who do you think she is? Someone we know do you think?" asked Ben  
"I don't know. Maybe?" said Tom. The director had come out of one of the stalls and walked over to them.  
"Ben, Tom! So nice to see you. What do you think of the place?" asked Knight  
"Really really amazing" said Tom  
"I'm glad. Now, let's introduce you to your guys' co-star shall we?" he said leading them to the living room. At the sound of approaching feet Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to see Ben and Tom walking toward her.   
"Well holy shit! I didn't expect you guys to be here" she said putting the book down and standing up and walking over to them. Both Ben and Tom looked surprised.  
"Elizabeth!?" they both said  
"In the flesh" she said holding her hands out and doing a little turn.   
"Oh my god, you look so different" said Tom walking up and hugging her  
"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd have blond hair" said Ben walking up and hugging her as well  
"Me either. It's so weird, I almost didn't recognize myself when it was put on" she laughed. Knight looked between all of them and smiled  
"So, you've met before?" he asked  
"Yea. I met them at the charity auction last week" said Elizabeth  
"Well. This is great! You guys go take a look around, we have some last minute stuff to finish up before we get to filming" said Knight as he walked away.   
"So, who are you guys?" she asked  
"John" said Ben  
"Yay! We get to be siblings! I kind of see the resemblance" said Elizabeth laughing, but her laugh stopped in her throat "Oh, god, that means your James, and...Oh god" she said as she let out a nervous laugh as her face started to go red. Ben let out a laugh.   
"Your seriously nervous about that scene! That's what you get nervous about?" laughed Ben "Oh man, I didn't think those many shades of red existed" he continued to laugh. Tom couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"How is this funny...Ok, it's a lot funny, but still...God" she said pinching the top of her nose and laughing as well.   
"I'm sure I've seen it all. The Elizabeth Moore nervous about doing a sex scene! You'll go out and make a fool of yourself for a good laugh, but that's what gets you. This is great" said Ben  
"Glad you find it amusing" she said  
"Wait. You knew the scene was coming, and you didn't say anything before?" said Tom  
"Well, that was before I knew who it was going to be with. I didn't think there would be top actors on this" said Elizabeth  
"Wow. I'm actually flattered" said Tom  
"Yea yea" she took a deep breath in and let it out "Ok, I think I'm good now" she said holding her stomach.  
"Alright, Ben, Elizabeth, take your spots. Elizabeth, on the lounge, Ben just outside the door" Ben walked over to the door and Elizabeth to the lounge. She laid down and crossed her legs over the arm of the chair. Knight walked up and handed her a pair of glasses.  
"Ok, I was thinking. One arm hanging off the side of the couch the other, holding the glasses and it draped across your eyes" said Knight. Elizabeth nodded and did what she was told. He then places an open book on her chest then grabbed a couple other's and stacked them around the chair and opened some of them and laid them out.   
"Alright, when I call it, Ben, wait a second and I'll tell you when to enter" he said as he walked back to the camera. "And, action!" said Knight. A camera zoomed in on the sleeping Elizabeth.  
"Alright Ben" he said. Ben walked into the door and shut it and came walking into the living room.   
"Scarlett! Scarlett!" he said, he stopped when he saw her asleep. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Elizabeth moved the hand that was across her eyes and put her glasses on.   
"No need to yell...Watch out for the vase" she said as she stretched.  
"What?" said Ben, he turned toward a vase sitting on a pedestal and as he did it crashed to the ground. "You could have told me sooner"  
"It was ugly"  
"It was grandmothers"  
"Grandmother was a hag. We only had it displayed because mother liked it. I say good riddance" said Elizabeth, sitting up fully now and gathering all her books. "What's all the commotion about"  
"What, your sight hadn't told you yet?"  
"Not yet. You know it doesn't work that way. So, spill, what's got you in a chipper mood Brother?" she asked as she stood up.  
"We may have something. A legitimate case" said Ben holding up a letter  
"The last, legitimate case we had almost landed us in Bedlam. Are you positive?" she asked as she stepped past him toward the kitchen.  
"I'm fairly certain" he said. Elizabeth came back with a broom and a dust pan and got to cleaning up the vase.   
"And who is the unfortunate soul that seems to be plagued by ghosts?" she asked as she swept all the pieces into the dust pan and took it back to the kitchen to dispose of it.   
"Mr. James Swan of.."  
"2390 Birch Street" finished Elizabeth as she walked back into the living room.   
"Yes"  
"And how did he find us?" she asked, going to the middle of the room and turning toward him and putting her hands on her hips.   
"He read about us in the paper" said Ben, looking down. Elizabeth let out a laugh  
"The very same paper that said, and I quote 'Brother Sister duo, who claims to have ties to the supernatural, almost arrested for sending their recent client into a fit of madness' " she said  
"Yes, that one..."  
"Well that's great. He's probably only looking to discredit us or poke fun" she said, turning on her heel and leaned down and started picking up some of her books.   
"Well, I wouldn't say that to his face.." Elizabeth stopped mid bend for one of the books. She shot up and turned, but she had gotten to much momentum and managed to throw herself off balance and she fell onto the couch. She tired very hard to keep a straight face as she said her next line  
"He's coming over tonight isn't he?" she asked. Ben couldn't hold in his laugh any more which sent Elizabeth into a laugh as well.   
"Cut" said Knight smiling. "Are you alright?" he asked  
"Yea, I'm good. Didn't take into account how heavy the dress was"  
"Thank god the chair was there" said Ben  
"Yea. You know, we probably could have kept it going if you wouldn't of started laughing" she said with a smile as she pushed herself up off the couch  
"Oh come on, you couldn't hold back the laughter either" said Ben, trying to calm his laughing  
"Least I still tried to keep it going."  
"Alright. lets go back. Elizabeth, go for the books again. We'll start from Ben's line" said Knight. Ben and Elizabeth took their spots again. "And, action!"  
Elizabeth reached down and started gathering her books   
"Well, I wouldn't say that to his face.." Elizabeth shot up and spun around, this time keeping her balance, she looked surprised  
"He's coming over tonight isn't he?" she asked  
"Maybe...Well, alright yes, I invited him over"  
"John! Seriously?! The house is a disaster, I don't have enough food in the house for dinner..." she dropped the books onto the sofa "I'll run to the market" she said walking to the entry way and grabbing a coat. She came back in as she was putting it on.  
"And you don't burn down the house with those bloody experiments of yours" she said smiling before giving him a hug. "I'll return shortly" she said turning and going out of the door. Ben shook his head and went over to the pile of books and started stacking them neatly on a small table off to the right.   
"Cut!" said Knight "Great! Alright, let's get everything set up for the next scene. you guy's go chill while it gets set up" said Knight. Ben and Elizabeth nod and head out of the living room as crew member's got to switching things around.   
"That was honestly a damn good save" said Tom as the two approached him  
"Thank you"  
"It really was"  
"Yea, I don't know how he is with bloopers, so, yea..." she said walking over to a table and grabbed a Monster from the cooler, opened it and took a big gulp.   
"I love bloopers. So, don't be afraid to be silly" said Knight coming up to them and grabbing a water "But thank you for trying to keep the scene going" he said as he walked away "We're almost ready for all of you" The make up lady came up to them with a bag. She walked over to Elizabeth and touched up some of her makeup before turning to Ben.  
"Alright, time to make you dirty" she said as she sat him down in a chair and pulled out a couple things. Tom turned back to Elizabeth and grabbed the Monster from her hands and took a drink  
"Oy! Get your own" she said laughing and taking it back from him  
"I'm good" he said. The smile never left her face as she took another drink. As Maria finished with Ben's makeup she walked away. Ben now had lost his jacket and was now in just the vest and shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, he had grease on his hands and some smudges of it and soot on his cheek and above his eyebrow, his hair was now a bit frizzy and falling out of the ponytail.   
"Well don't you look like a hot mess" said Elizabeth taking one more drink before handing it to Tom. He took it and finished it off and threw it away. Ben let out a small laugh  
"Yea" he said holding his hands out "Fancy a hug?" he asked as he started to walk toward Elizabeth, who in turn grabbed Tom and pulled him in front of her  
"Don't you dare ruin the dress!" she said, Tom let out a laugh and Ben dropped his hands.   
"Alright guys. We're ready" said Knight. Elizabeth let go of Tom and they all walked toward the set.   
"Liz, you start off in the kitchen, Ben, stand behind this door and Tom, of course wait by the outside door. I'll let you know when to walk in" They went to where they were told.  
"Alright, Liz, go about stirring and adding spices and what not then of course, your line" Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the stove.  
"This smells really good" she said grabbing a ladle and looking into the pot.  
"I'd hope it does, that's going to be your lunch. It was made last night and just heated up so..Yea"  
"Awesome!" she said.   
"Ready, action" said Knight. Elizabeth started stirring the soup then leaned over and grabbed a couple of bottles and put a bit of each into the palm of her hand and threw them into the pot and started stirring again. Once she was satisfied she put the ladle off to the side and walked over to the door Ben was behind.   
"John!" she yelled then banged on the door "You better hurry up, Mr. Swan will be here shortly and I am quite sure you are not presentable for a guest!" she said before going back to the stove. She stopped and looked around   
"Oh...he's going to be early" she said.   
"Ben, enter the kitchen now" said Knight. Ben opened the door, looking very excited and stepped through. Elizabeth took one look at him and shook her head.   
"Honestly! I swear you do this on purpose" she said grabbing a towel and started to wipe away the grease on his cheek  
"I honestly don't...But I think I've figured this one out" he said grabbing her face. Elizabeth let out a small shriek and pushed his hands away.   
"Well, I'm glad, but Mr. Swan's going to be early so I suggest you get your self cleaned up"  
"Oh, right, yes" he said walking off. As he exited the set Maria showed up with a wet towel and a bowl of water and started cleaning up the mess.   
"Tom, knock now" said Knight, he did. Elizabeth turned toward the door and walked over to it. She opened the door and smiled at him.   
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, Tom gave her confused look before talking  
"Uh..Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Reid" he said  
"Oh, yes, you must be Mr. Swan, I am his sister Scarlett. Please come in" she said stepping aside and opening the door wider. He stepped in and looked around. "Can I take your hat and jacket?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded and he handed her his hat and jacket which she in turn hung it on the rack to her right.   
"You, uhh, have some stuff on your cheek" he said. She turned and looked in the mirror and sighed.   
"Thank you" she took the towel that was still in her hand and tried to wipe it off but gave up and let out a frustrated sigh, Tom let out a laugh.   
"I do apologize" she said leading him to the living room "My brother fancies himself an inventor of sorts and was working on something before you arrived. He got a little excited" she said, still trying to get the stuff off her face. Tom nodded. As they entered the living room she motioned for the chase lounge.  
"Please take a seat, John should be out shortly. Dinner should be ready in a little while as well. Would you like some tea while you wait?" she asked  
"Uh, yes, please" he said. She smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen. Tom looked around before going over to the bookshelf and started looking at the books.   
Elizabeth walked over to the stove and grabbed a full teapot and put it on a tray that was on the counter. She then walked to a cupboard and took out two cups and saucers and set those down as well. She also filled up a couple dishes with milk and Sugar. Ben arrived back into the kitchen, now clean.  
"You have a bit of.." he said  
"Yes I know I have a bit of grease on my face. He's in the living room. I'm almost done here" she said. He nodded and went into the living room while Elizabeth went to the faucet and wet the towel she was holding and was finally able to get the grease off of her face. 

Ben walked completely into the living room now.   
"Mr. Swan?" he asked.   
"Yes. Please, call me James" he said turning and smiling. He was holding a book. He turned around and bent down to put it back. Elizabeth showed up behind Ben with the tray.  
"Watch your head" she said as she walked around Ben and set the tray on the coffee table. Tom stood up but hit his head on the underside of one of the shelves.  
"Ah" he said as he stepped back and rubbed his head.   
"I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner" she said looking at him  
"She say's that, but your going to think back on it and your going to kick yourself in the ass trying to figure out if you would have hit your head if she wouldn't of said anything" said Ben who had took a seat in the high back chair.   
"Let me take a look" she said walking up to him. "Kneel down a bit please" she said  
"Loki doesn't kneel to mortals"  
"Well this mortal doesn't give a shit so kneel" she said putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down a bit.  
"Cut" said Knight. Everyone started laughing.   
"Seriously?! You had to go there?" said Ben in between laughs  
"I couldn't help it. Knight said be silly" to that Knight nodded and laughed harder.  
"That was a great come back" said Tom  
"Well thank you" she did a small curtsy  
"Alright. Let start from kneel" said Knight. Everyone nodded and caught their breath.   
"Action" said Knight  
"Let me take a look, kneel down a bit please" said Elizabeth. Tom bent down a bit and Elizabeth got to checking his head where he had hit it.   
"You should be fine, there will be a bump tomorrow" she said stepping back and smiling at him. She then turned. "Tea?" she asked bending over and grabbing the kettle  
"Yes please" he said taking a seat on the chair  
"How do you take it?" she asked. At that Ben started laughing.   
"Anyway you want darling" finished Tom, who started laughing as well. Elizabeth's face turned red as she stood up and looked at both of them.   
"Honestly, it's like working with ten year olds" she said laughing  
"Your one to talk" said Ben.  
"Cut" said Knight "Ok, maybe I should of had them revise that line" he said. Everyone calmed down and took a couple deep breaths.   
"Alright, from the very obvious sexual line" everyone got set "Action"  
Elizabeth bent down and grabbed the kettle   
"How do you take your tea?" she said, purposefully changing the line  
"Sugar please" said Tom. Elizabeth nodded and added a couple spoonfuls of sugar and handed it to him  
"What about me?" asked Ben  
"You can make your own tea. Your not a guest" she said smiling at him, Ben rolled his eyes and stood up to make his tea. "I'm going to go check on dinner. You two talk amongst yourselves and I'll get you when it's ready" said Elizabeth before leaving the living room.   
"Your house, how long have you lived there?" asked Ben sitting down and sipping his tea.  
"A couple months now" said Tom, Ben nodded  
"And when did things start to get weird?"  
"About a month ago."  
"Have you been doing any renovations or is there any of the original furniture from the previous owners?"   
"Uh, no renovations, but there was still some furniture in the rooms"  
Ben nodded.   
"Did the realtor tell you the story behind the house?" asked Elizabeth now leaning against the frame of the doorway, arms crossed.  
"Kind of...Just that the original owner's had died...Was there more to the story?" asked Tom looking surprised.   
"Oh yes, a lot more tragic, actually" said Ben setting his tea on the table  
"A hundred years ago, there was a husband and wife. Dorothy and Frank Prewett, Dorothy, unfortunately, couldn't bear children. They both wanted children so bad, so Frank opened up their home as an orphanage. Everything was going fine for the first couple years. The house was filled with laughter and Dorothy couldn't of been happier" said Elizabeth  
"Something tells me this is going to take a dark turn" said Tom, setting his tea cup down.   
"One afternoon, a couple of the children were playing by the pool. Dorothy hadn't realized that they were out there. One of the kids fell into the pool and drowned. She was devastated. But it didn't end there. Over the next couple of months the kids started dying, always under mysterious ways. This sent her into a deep depression" said Ben  
"One night, Dorothy decided to take a walk around the house to clear her head. She had heard noises coming from her husbands study. She went to investigate and found Frank with one of the maids. This was essentially the straw that broke the camels back" Said Elizabeth  
"She couldn't take it any more, so she threw herself off of the main balcony into the entrance hall. After her death is when, according to Frank and other associates, started to witness strange happenings. When one night, after Frank couldn't take any more, he himself, threw himself off of the same balcony" continued Ben  
"Most people say he had gone crazy, but the workers in the house claimed that he was going on about Dorothy not leaving him alone and that it was her ghost that had killed him out of revenge. The house has had many owner's over the years, but none of them have lasted more than a year"  
As the story went on, Tom's expression got more and more shocked and scared.  
"From the look on your face, I take it they didn't tell you all of that" said Ben, Tom shook his head and swallowed. Out of nowhere a couple of books had fallen off the top shelf of the bookcase behind Tom. Tom jumped out of the chair and turned around, Ben had scooted his chair back a bit and Elizabeth jumped back into the hallway.   
"Well, then...I must have not set those as far back as I thought" she said laughing a bit and she stepped back into the living room and went for the books. On the way in she gave both Tom and Ben a look, which was clear that that wasn't supposed to happen. She grabbed the books and set them on the table.  
"Well, dinner's ready...I'm sure that scare has definitely worked up your appetite" said Elizabeth still a bit shaken. Ben and Tom nodded. Ben got up out of the chair and followed Elizabeth with Tom trailing behind.   
"Cut" said Knight. They all came back to the living room  
"You planned that right?" asked Ben  
"No...I didn't" said Knight, looking a bit confused.   
"Well, it defiantly worked with the scene. Nearly gave me a heart attack though" said Elizabeth sitting in the chair that Ben had been sitting in.   
"You can say that again" said Tom  
"That was very good though, that you kept going and went with it. I'm glad you did, actually" said Knight  
"Thank you" she said leaning back a bit  
"Maybe you were right. Maybe it was the prop team, they had to of not set them back far enough and maybe the vibrations of all the equipment and stuff just pushed them closer to the edge" said Ben  
"So very Sherlock" said Elizabeth laughing, she still had yet to gain back most of her composure from the scare.   
"I try" he said laughing a bit as well.   
"So. We're going to do the dinner scene. This should be a quick one, then I'll let you guys go for lunch and do a wardrobe change then you'll finally be able to see the house" said Knight. Everyone nodded. Elizabeth got up and walked to the dinning hall behind Tom and Ben. 

Once they were all seated, Ben at the head of the table, Elizabeth to his right and Tom across from her on his left. They had bowls of soup, a chunk of bread, a piece of cheese and goblet's filled with red wine.   
"Action" said Knight. They all took a couple bites of their soup before getting into dialog.  
"This is very good. Thank you for dinner" said Tom smiling at Elizabeth  
"Oh, it was no problem, and thank you. It was my mother's recipe" said Elizabeth taking the bread and ripping a piece off and dipping it into the soup before taking a bite.   
"So, from your story...When would be the best time for you to come by?" asked Tom as he took a couple bites of his bread as well. Ben had already gotten through most of his soup. He set his spoon down and looked toward Tom  
"We are available tomorrow evening, if you'd like" said Ben  
"It would give us enough time to get things together" said Elizabeth, taking a drink.   
"And, how long would you be staying? You, will be staying right?" asked Tom  
"If you'd like us too. We usually just come back here every night after. But I have a feeling, once dear Scarlett here get's into the house, she's not going to want to leave any time soon" said Ben laughing and eating more of his soup.  
"I would be very happy, if you guys would stay a bit...It's just me right now and it does get very lonely" he said  
"Then we will stay" said Elizabeth smiling at him.   
"Why did you move into the house? If you don't mind me asking" said Ben  
"It was an inheritance, my great uncle used to live there, he had died a couple months ago and left it to me. I couldn't really say no, it was better than what I was living in before, and I really wanted to get out of the city I was living in. I figured this was a perfect opportunity" he said  
"Too bad your perfect opportunity came with a haunted house with a terrible history" said Elizabeth finishing off her soup. She then moved on completely to the bread and cheese. Tom nodded in agreement to Elizabeth's statement.   
"So tomorrow then, around 8. Is that good for you?" asked Ben. Tom looked up from his bowl and smiled  
"Of course"  
"Perfect" they took a couple more bites of their food.   
"Cut! Ok guys, go get into your other costumes then get some lunch" said Knight. They all stood and headed out of the barn. Once out of the barn the trio went their separate ways.


End file.
